


Леопардовая футболка

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Красота движений мужчины заставляет пробежаться холод по телу мальчика. Когда Никифоров выполняет комбинированный волчок, футболка с леопардовым принтом — которая с самого начала позабавила Юрия — чуть приподнимается, оголяя пресс и накаченное тело фигуриста. Щёки Плисецкого покрываются лёгким румянцем, но мальчик, будто испугавшись выдать своего смущения, сильно сжимает губы и хмурится.





	Леопардовая футболка

Хлопья снега ударяют об окна зала, а поглощающий всё на своём пути мрак опускается на петербургские улицы. Кажется, будто холод и тьма достигли всего вокруг, кроме ледового дворца, в котором находится мальчик. У дедушки его возникли проблемы на работе, поэтому он позвонил тренеру Юрия и предупредил, что не сможет забрать внука вовремя. Плисецкий не был против провести лишний час под крышей ледового дворца. К тому же, если это означает, что ему впервые выпадет шанс наблюдать за тренировкой одного из самых известных и талантливых фигуристов России.

Затаив дыхание, мальчик приподнимается на носки и упирается руками о борт. Наполненные любопытством зелёные глаза в волнении следят за откатывающим свою новую программу мужчиной. Фигурист, изящно взмахнув рукой, проезжает мимо Плисецкого, и успевает игриво подмигнуть тому во время очередного разворота. Яков хмурится такой самодеятельности со стороны Виктора, но не делает никаких замечаний. Спокойная музыка раздаётся в зале, заставляя Юрия с неподдельным интересом наблюдать за сверкающими коньками, оставляющими еле заметные взору белые порезы на голубом льду.

Волосы Виктора обворожительно развеваются, когда он делает очередной прыжок, а голубые глаза уверенно смотрят вперёд. Красота движений мужчины заставляет пробежаться холод по телу мальчика. Когда Никифоров выполняет комбинированный волчок, футболка с леопардовым принтом — которая с самого начала позабавила Юрия — чуть приподнимается, оголяя пресс и накаченное тело фигуриста. Щёки Плисецкого покрываются лёгким румянцем, но мальчик, будто испугавшись выдать своего смущения, сильно сжимает губы и хмурится.

Когда же Виктор заканчивает, то, сойдя со льда, он перекидывается парочкой фраз с тренером и быстро направляется в душ. Немного позже Яков получает сообщение от дедушки Юрия, в котором говорится, что тот уже ждёт внука у выхода. Плисецкий быстро собирает вещи и надевает верхнюю одежду. Проходя мимо взрослой раздевалки, мальчик, не в силах побороть своего любопытства, заглядывает внутрь.

Вещи Никифорова валяются на скамье, а сам он всё ещё принимает душ. Леопардовая футболка, лежащая недалеко от двери, заставляет Юрия задуматься на некоторое время, а позже, поджав губы, поднять её и быстрым движением спрятать в свою спортивную сумку. Испугавшись оказаться замеченным, мальчик быстро выбегает из раздевалки и направляется к выходу из ледового дворца.

— Извини, что так поздно, — произносит мужчина, когда внук подходит к нему.

Тот ничего не отвечает, отведя взгляд в сторону и протягивая дедушке спортивную сумку. Старик перекидывает её через плечо и берёт Юрия под руку.


End file.
